


Indulgence

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Gavin Reed, Feeding Kink, Feedism, Groping, Humiliation, In Public, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Stuffing, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 5: feederism ]“Can you imagine what they’d think? Seeing you getting off on being fed?”Gavin swallows heavily.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird that I did actual research about this kink?
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy :P

“Open your mouth.”

Gavin’s blush deepens, his eyes flickering around to the other patrons.

They’re sitting in a diner booth in a far corner, Connor sitting on the same side as him. Connor has a fork full of food in one hand, while the other alternates between his inner thigh and his stomach.

“Come on, my love, you’ve been doing so well.”

Gavin’s eyes settle back on his boyfriend, the fork full of pancakes hovering in mid air.

They’ve never done this in public before. Usually, Connor will make him a meal at home, allowing them both to enjoy this particular kink as much as they want.

But now they’re in public, where anyone could see Gavin getting off on being fed. 

“It’s so fucking embarrassing, Con,” Gavin says.

“Really?”

Connor’s hand shifts, brushing over his half-hard cock in his pants. Gavin bites hard on his lip to keep from whining at the much wanted pressure.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself regardless.”

That fact brings him even more embarrassment. He’s barely even been fucking touched and he’s already like this.

“Just open up, my good boy. You know you’ll be rewarded.”

“C-Con...”

Gavin slowly opens up his mouth, and Connor is happy to feed him the prepared forkful.

The hand on his crotch palms his dick, causing Gavin to clutch the edge of the table and force himself to cut off a moan.

Then the hand moves to his stomach, feeling its slight distention from eating, only arousing them both more. 

“Can you still eat?”

Looking up at Connor, Gavin can see that he’s already ecstatic at this development.

If Gavin said no, they would stop right now, he’s sure of that.

“I ain’t quite full yet, babe. Let’s give it a fuckin’ go.”

Connor’s eyes light up, and he gets another forkful ready. They haven’t been going _that_ long, so Gavin feels pretty confident that he’s got more room in his stomach.

The fork is pushed into Gavin’s mouth.

He’s been trying to pace himself on the speed at which he eats, figuring it might help him fit more food, so he takes to chewing this bite as slowly as his others.

Connor’s hand rubs over Gavin’s belly a few times as Gavin swallows.

“Good boy. You’re doing so well for me.”

Eyes closing, Gavin feels his own stomach.

It’s not a great deal bigger than it was before, but he can feel how full it is. One hand covers his mouth, preemptively blocking any sounds that want to come out.

“Do you like feeling your own stomach, my love? You’re so wonderful like this. Absolutely stuffed.”

Taking a deep breath, Gavin removes the hand from his mouth and turns to his boyfriend.

“Another bite, please.”

Following his plea, Connor stabs through another piece of pancake and offers it up to Gavin. This time, the man bends his head down slightly and bites around it himself.

Connor’s LED blinks yellow, his cheeks tinted blue as he watches. He moves one hand to Gavin’s throat, feeling as he swallows the bite.

In this moment, the android looks just as horny as Gavin’s felt this whole time.

“More?” Connor asks, his voice low and husky.

Gavin nods, untrusting of his own voice while Connor is giving him a look like that.

His stomach is starting to feel over full, but he’s sure he can fit a bit more in. Connor feeds him again, and Gavin moans around the bite of food.

He glances around in embarrassment, but nobody else seems to be paying them any mind.

Connor leans in, grinning from ear to ear.

“Worried that everyone will hear your sinful noises?”

Gavin can feel his face heating up as he chews, unable to respond with the food in his mouth.

“Can you imagine what they’d think? Seeing you getting off on being fed?”

Gavin swallows heavily.

One of Connor’s hands rubs over his stomach again. Still hyper aware of where they’re at, he bites his lip hard and clenches his fists on top of the table.

“You’ve been so good for me. I think it’s time for your reward.”

He feels Connor’s hand move to the front of his pants, and he can’t stop the moan that escapes. Thank Christ it’s a quiet one.

“Connor...”

“If I took you right here, you’d love it, wouldn’t you? You love the idea of being caught, of being seen like this.”

“Fucking Hell-“

Gavin pushes his hips towards Connor’s hand, gasping at the friction.

It’s true - if Connor were to take him to the bathroom right now, he’d let Connor fuck his brains out. 

Instead, Connor’s pulling away, leaving Gavin needy and unsatisfied.

“Don’t worry, love. You’ll get your reward back home. Ready to leave?”

Gavin takes a moment to collect himself.

“Y-yeah. Let’s go home.”

Connor smiles, paying for their food while Gavin waits in the car. He can’t help but imagine what will happen when they get back home.

Connor pressing against his stomach as he lays naked on the bed. Maybe being fed even more, if he can take it by then. Being fucked with this over full stomach, having Connor fill him up that much more.

By the time Connor gets back in the car, Gavin’s barely holding himself back from asking Connor to fuck him right then and there.

But he knows it will be well worth the wait.


End file.
